guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Zenos Squad
Overview Summary #Talk to Zenos and join his crew. #Obtain funding. Convince Po Fang in Kaineng Center to fund the expedition. #Make living history. Convince Jin Siyan with the Ministry of Earth to chronicle the expedition. #Hire a tracker. Convince Nendros to join the expedition. #Bring firepower. Convince Zenos' estranged wife Enelora to join the expedition. #Report back to Zenos. #See Delphinus for your reward. Obtained from :Delphinus in Leviathan Pits Requirements :Gyala Hatchery (mission) Reward :*3,000 XP :*750 Luxon Faction :*250 Gold :*Luxon Totem Dialogue :"Who is Zenos? Are you serious? Zenos is ONLY the most famous Luxon adventurer in the entire world! The man who travelled across the Jade Sea and back again, and then back AGAIN, just for the excitement. And the treasure. But the excitement! Yes, that is what drives Zenos. His exploits are celebrated from the far northern kingdoms to the southern places of which even you have not heard! :But alas, Zenos' life has taken a tragic turn. On our last journey into the far reaches of the Big Green, Zenos' longtime partner and best friend, Bestenon, was unexpectedly eaten... completely devoured... by a mysterious monster of the unknown. And so we prepare for one more expedition, not for knowledge, or even for gold. No, Zenos seeks revenge against this monster, and we, his loyal crew, will join him. :We could use a , and you look like one to me. Will you join the '''Zenos Squad' and seek revenge on this sea monster? If so, you must seek Zenos himself in Silent Surf."'' ::Accept: "Just the opportunity I've been looking for!" ::Reject: "Sounds like too much "excitement" for me. No thanks." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Zenos) :"Welcome to the Zenos Squad! You are the new crew members Delphinus found, right? Wonderful! Now listen carefully. We are about to set out on the most dangerous of expeditions... a quest for revenge against a deadly creature unknown to civilization. There's a real, live sea monster out there. I may have been the only one who saw it eat my best friend, but I DID see it. And I swear on a stack of turtle shells that it is one dangerous beast. :Before we set out, we need to tie up some loose ends. By "we" I mean you. And by "loose ends," I mean the rest of the crew. They'll probably have demands, they always do. Promise them whatever they want. I'm good for it. Well, tell THEM I'm good for it. :Again, welcome to the team. Now run along, there's a monster out there I have to kill, and it's not getting any less elusive while we stand around here." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Po Fang) :"Funding for another expidition? This is not the first group of bright-eyed adventure seekers Zenos has sent my way. But please understand, the market for Luxon adventure stories has been in the sewer for years now. Back in the day, no question. Right here and now, it is quite a risk. He has lost his edge, they say. Gone off the deep end. Crazy as a loon. Desperate as a... a... desperate prawn. :And yet, he was great once. Perhaps he will be great again. While I would never tell him, the amount of platinum he needs is not really a great expense to one such as me, and I always have been something of a gambler. :I will do it. And if Zenos finds his "Jade Sea monster," I will be richer by far. Only one condition... when he finds the monster, he must capture it alive. A dead sea monster is of no interest to me. Promise me the beast will survive, and Zenos will have my backing." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Jin Siyan) :"Another Zenos expedition? Perhaps the GREATEST of all Zenos expeditions? What are we waiting for? Let us go to his vessel posthaste! I will not even ask for gold or platinum to chronicle Zenos' exploits. No, I merely require something personal. You see, I wrote him a letter as a student, but he never replied. I have never forgotten that. So all I ask is that he sign my... that he sign something for me. Shall we get going?" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Nendros) :"Now that is an interesting proposition. You could not possibly have known, but I have my own reasons to join Zenos' expedition. Zenos, you see, may well be my father. I seek no compensation, gold, or a place in his will. I seek only to find the truth, but Zenos has never responded to my inquiries on the subject. :So yes, I will track his sea monster, or whatever it is. But when the creature has been found, Zenos must tell me once and for all whether or not I am his son." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Enelora) :"This is absurd! A monster that no one else actually saw? And he wants to KILL it? Out of revenge? Sounds like he's showboating, as usual. If I don't come along, none of you will survive. So I will join you... but only if Zenos swears on a shrine that this is the LAST expedition. Ever. No negotiations. It's for his own good, and for my peace of mind." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Zenos) :"You promised them whatever they wanted? No, no need to fill me in, we'll have time for that later. Now that you are an official member of the Zenos Squad, you'll do me a favor, won't you? Let Delphinus know we set off for Gyala Hatchery immediately. Also, tell Delphinus that he and "Squad Beta" need to stay in town in case we don't come back. Which we will, so don't worry about that. But still, better backed-up than hacked up, you know? Go, talk to Delphinus and make sure he gets the point. He will complain, but he always complains." Reward Dialogue :""Stay in town?" "Just in case?" He promised I could go! He PROMISED! He is always doing this to "Squad Beta!" "Stay behind, Delphinus!" "Watch the horizon and wait for our return, Delphinus!" "One if by sea, two if by land, Delphinus!" "Loan me a platinum piece, Delphinus!" :This makes me very, very sad. Zenos is like a father to me. Still, I suppose that he wouldn't make me the leader of "Squad Beta" if he didn't need me to do it. And as leader of "Squad Beta," I promise I will come to the rescue if you don't make it back... assuming you are not already dead. And assuming you find a way to contact me." Followup :The Impossible Sea Monster Walkthrough First find Zenos on the island in the middle of Silent Surf. Then head to Kaineng Center and talk to Po Fang and Jin Siyan. Next return to Silent Surf and find Nendros at the Resurrection Shrine outside of Seafarer's Rest. Enelora can then be found just outside of Leviathan Pits in Silent Surf, talk to her and then return to the island in the middle of the area to talk to Zenos for a final time. Finally Return to Leviathan Pits and talk to Delphinus to complete the quest. Trivia *This quest, along with The Impossible Sea Monster is a parody of the plot and characters in the movie The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou. *The phrase "One if by sea, two if by land" comes from the poem Paul Revere's Ride. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Luxon points